


when you're gone

by GalacticGoldfish



Series: grimmverse: the one where nick and monroe fall in love [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, M/M, Pining, Scars, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Monroe, Violence, surgery scars, wesen in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish
Summary: nick has bitten off more than he can chew which means a rogue wesen bit off a bit more of him than anyone would really like. monroe is worried sick about him while rosalee tries to keep him calm.





	when you're gone

**Author's Note:**

> the scars on monroe's chest are top surgery scars! he is trans in all of the fics i write! if i write a fic with monroe in it he is trans even if it is not mentioned!

Monroe felt the blood soaking into his own shirt as he carried Nick quickly into Rosalee's shop. The familiar smell of the red liquid reaching his nose and staying there as he felt his heart pump with distress. There was so much blood and not enough time to figure out where all of it was coming from especially when he wasn't exactly a doctor. But Rosalee would know what to do, she always knew what to do whenever it came down to a crisis like this. He probably should have taken him to an actual hospital but the wounds on Nick's torso would have been extremely hard to explain to an actual doctor.

He felt like vomiting the entire time Rosalee worked on the other man. Her hands moving quickly and her voice barking orders at Monroe to get her this and get her that. To put his hands there and apply pressure here. There was only so much that he could actually do though with his thoughts in a panic. They had been in plenty of tight scrapes before but he had never seen Nick so pale before. Laying on the table that they had set him on in the back room had made it feel almost like a mortuary slab. It wasn't until Rosalee said that he was stable did he feel himself breath again, even if it was labored and panicked.

Monroe felt his head spin as he tried to calm down his breathing. He could feel some sort of panic attack coming on from the worry he had over this entire thing. He knew the risks that came with someone being a Grimm, he knew that Nick had a job to do. But he hated it. He had left all of this violence and terror in the past when he'd gone clean and yet here it was back in his face. Putting at risk the man that he'd actually... Come to fall in love with. So instead of complaining he dry heaved into the sink in the back of Rosalee's shop. Already he had vomited up what he'd had for dinner. 

A shame since it had been a lovely eggplant dish that he had been dying to test out. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder did he straighten up some. **"He'll be fine Monroe, you should get some rest."** Rosalee's voice was gentle as she gently tried to pull him away from the sink. **"Or at least clean up a little bit, I think you have more of Nick's blood on you than he has inside of him."** She was trying to make a joke but immediately the Fuchsbau knew that she had missed her mark with the next dry heave that came from Monroe.

 **"If I hadn't shown up when I did there might not have been anything but a blood stain left of him."** Monroe's neck rolled as he Woged thinking about it. He hadn't managed to do much other than scare the other Wesen off from Nick but that had been enough to get him somewhere safe in the nick of time. A few moments more stuck in traffic and... He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, shaking down back into his more human form. Though right now he felt anything but. He felt sick. He felt worried. But most of all he felt angry.

He wanted to rip those other Wesen apart, his instincts almost taking him over as he struggled to get Nick into the vehicle. It was only due to years of dedication and discipline did he manage to keep himself in check. If he had been any weaker in his resolve he would have relapsed... Though it being for Nick he wondered if that was a bad thing. There would come a time when he might be too late or too hesitant some day and would he be willing to risk that? But he didn't want to think about that for now.

Monroe didn't want to do anything but he could feel Rosalee washing his hands for him and wiping his face down with a warm washcloth. He would thank her for it later and she would shrug it off about how it was what friends were for. It wasn't until she was handing him some clean clothes from her shop storage, clothes that probably belonged to her brother formerly, did he really snap back into reality. **"Thanks."** But his voice was hollow as he moved back to the bathroom and stripped. He didn't stop until he was fully naked except for his socks which had somehow been spared from the bloodshed.

First things first was that he needed to wash the rest of the blood off and while he didn't want to look at himself right now he caught a glimpse in the mirror only momentarily. Scars on his chest that had long started to fade slightly stood out against the rest of his body which was hairy. Nick had once joked that even if he wasn't a Wesen he might be mistaken for some sort of werewolf or cryptid like creature with the amount of hair that covered his body. They'd laughed and Monroe had explained to him why the joke wasn't that funny, even if it had been just a little. The memory made the smallest glimmer of a smile flash before going back to its default setting of worry for the moment. Monroe knew that he would need a real shower later but for now just rinsing off with the washcloth was enough. The sweatpants and shirt were slightly small on him but probably the largest thing that Rosalee could find. It would work for now though. He wasn't about to go home to leave Nick here by himself. Even if Rosalee had assured him that she would be able to watch over him on her own.

Instead he pulled one of the chairs closer to where Nick rested fitfully. He could feel his stomach churning as he stared down at him. Nick wasn't exactly a man with a lot of color to his cheeks to begin with but with blood loss he looked even worse for wear. Sweat drowned his brow as Monroe took one of the clean towels and gently dabbed at him to try and relieve what had to be some discomfort. Rosalee had made sure that Nick would sleep for a good long time but there was nothing to keep Monroe from sitting up and worrying. 

Rosalee came into the room quietly with a cup of some steaming, warm liquid that she expected Monroe to finish all of. **"It's for your nerves, it'll help calm you down."** That was all she said before she left the two men to sit there in silence. Curled into the chair he at least sipped at it while watching over Nick. Monroe was waiting for any sign of change or pain or discomfort... Anything that might mean he needed to single for Rosalee to come back in and take care of whatever it was that was going wrong. With his free hand he gently took Nick's, loosely holding it and giving a small squeeze.

Monroe felt as though Nick's hand was far too cold and even though he could see him breathing he worried that the other man was dead. A reality that he very well might have had to face at any time now that he had time to think about it. But instead of thinking about it he downed the drink that Rosalee had given him knowing that it probably had something in it that would make him sleep. As much as he wanted to watch over Nick as long as he could there was nothing that Monroe could do if he was exhausted. When push came to shove one of them needed to at least be physically capable depending on what happened. **"Please don't die Nick..."**

Before his head got a little bit hazier Monroe felt his eyes grow hotter with tears. He wasn't the kind of man who was ashamed to cry, especially not when the situation called for it. And honestly Monroe had never been in a situation that called for it more than this.


End file.
